Ego and Misjudgment
by Maiya9182
Summary: This is a cross between Twilight and Pride and Prejudice, with a modern day twist.
1. Chapter I: The Dance

**  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter I  
The Dance**

"Bella!" Sue called up the stairs. "Put whatever book you are reading down and get dressed! We're leaving in a while."

"Alright!" I called back, setting down my novel. My step-mother knew me well. I walked to my tiny cupboard closet and pulled out my graduation gown. I hadn't been in high school for five years, but my grad dress was the newest piece of clothing I owned. In my house, we only went shopping when something was needed. I was grateful I even had a dress to wear tonight.

When a family consisted of five children from ages 17 to 24, and there was only one working parent in the household who paid for all the kids' education, the word _want_ didn't even exist. At age five, my mom Renee and my dad Charlie adopted Rosalie and Jasper Hale—6 year old twins. Only two years later, Renee died in a car accident. That's when I met my best friend, Angela Webber. She was incredibly mature, and therefore supportive for a seven year old. Then six years after that, Charlie married a woman named Sue, giving me and my siblings a nine year old stepsister and a seven year old stepbrother.

So it was a miracle that I even had a roof over my head and food to eat. I looked forward to a year from now, when I would be finished at university and Charlie would have one less kid to worry about.

I quickly slipped into the midnight blue dress and went back to reading my book. Just minutes later, my door was thrown open and Rosalie appeared in a shimmering silver gown. Her golden hair fell in waves around her shoulders. A sapphire necklace hung delicately on her neck.

"What do you think?" she asked me.

"Rose, you look amazing. You'd look amazing in a garbage bag," I added truthfully.

She snorted and shook her head. I just smiled and looked back at my book.

"Why aren't you wearing any makeup, or doing anything with your hair?" she demanded. I looked back up to see her eyeing me critically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What's the point?"

She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You'll still outshine every woman in the room," I explained.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "Bella, if you wore makeup, _you'd_ outshine _me_."

I laughed. "I'm sure."

Rose gave up and headed for the door. "I'll meet you in the car, Bella."

I sighed remorsefully. This night was sure to be painful. Sue had spent the last couple of years making sure a hospital was built in Forks. Tomorrow it would be opening day, and she had organized a dance tonight in celebration. All of Forks was invited. I was extremely happy for her, but parties meant dancing. Something that was definitely not one of my strengths.

I locked the house behind me, seeing as I was the last one out, and sat in the car beside Rose. As soon as I had the door shut, Sue was driving.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!" she squealed.

"What?" Jasper asked monotonously. He hated dancing just as much as I did.

Sue ignored him. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen is going to be at the dance tonight! He wants to move to Forks and work at the hospital!"

The vehicle filled with chatter. Carlisle Cullen was the best Doctor in the world, and his wife was one of the best interior designers ever. They had a son and a daughter, but I didn't know much about them. What I did know for sure though was that the Cullens were rich. Very, very rich.

"That's great Sue!" I exclaimed.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hall, and I could already hear music playing. Sue, Rose, Leah, and Seth ran out of the car and into the building faster than I thought possible. Charlie, Jasper, and I, however, hung back. I stood between them, put an arm around each of their shoulders, and began to slowly lead them forward.

"We'll get through this together," I assured them.

"Easy for you to say," Jasper muttered. "There are double women than men in there. It would be rude for us not to dance."

I smiled and patted him on the back. "I'll take turns dancing with you two."

I pushed the door open and spotted Angela right away. I started for her, but then stopped. It probably wasn't a good idea for me to abandon my father and brother only 20 seconds into the party.

"It's fine," Charlie sighed, nodding to Angela. "We'll be okay."

I smiled one last reassuring smile and then walked across the room to my best friend.

"It's a good party, isn't it?" she asked me.

"It will be, as long as I stay upright all evening."

Angela laughed.

Suddenly the music shut off and Sue spoke into a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, and their son Mr. Edward Cullen!"

Applause filled the room as three people entered. Carlisle's features were handsome, his hair blond, his skin fair. Esme was equally as beautiful, with caramel colored hair that flowed past her shoulders. But they were nothing compared to their son.

Edward Cullen's skin was fair and his features were perfect just like his fathers, his bronze hair messy, and his stature tall. But what really struck me were his eyes. The were an emerald green, so bright it was almost surreal. I stared at him without abandon. His head turned toward me, perhaps sensing my gaze, and those emerald eyes locked with mine. I felt as though they were piercing my thoughts, my soul, and I tried to look away, but was unable to. My face heated as I tried to look down.

"And now I would like to introduce a very good friend of Mr. Edward Cullen, Mr. Emmett McCarty and his sisters, Jessica and Lauren!"

Edward Cullen looked toward the door, freeing me from his penetrating gaze. I gasped for air. Apparently I had been holding my breath.

"Wow," Angela said.

"I know," I muttered. Then I realized that she wasn't talking about Edward. She was talking about Emmett McCarty.

He was tall and hugely muscular, with thick, curly black hair. He would have looked intimidating, if it wasn't for the child like smile on his face. A girl with wild black hair followed him in, followed by another girl with long, bleached blond hair. The sisters smiled slightly while scanning the room critically. It was obvious by the way the girls held their bodies that they were the mean girls of high school. The ones you stayed away from.

"Bella." I looked away from the sisters and to Seth, who was making his way toward me.

"Yes?"

"Mom wants to introduce all of us to the Cullens and the McCartys."

"Okay." I turned to Angela. "See you in a bit."

"Sure," she smiled before I advanced toward my family with Seth.

"So, what's your first impression of the Cullens?" I asked him.

"They look like cool people. But I think Emmett McCarty seems the coolest," he added with a grin.

"Yeah, he'd be a pretty good brother. You know, all those muscles to help you with your chores," I teased.

Seth laughed. "Naw, he just seems like a fun guy to be around."

We were now standing beside my dad and Sue. Rosalie came to stand next to me, leaving Jasper and Leah beside Sue. Carlisle's party came toward us.

"Dr. Cullen," Sue said, holding out her hand. He took it and shook it heartily.

"Sue Swan," Carlisle Cullen greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet the woman who was so determined to have a hospital in her small town."

Sue beamed.

"It really is a pleasure," he added warmly.

"Oh, well, thank you very much," Sue said, coloring.

"I'm sure you were paid very generously," Carlisle said.

"Um, well, no. It was all volunteer work, actually," my stepmother replied a little uncomfortably.

Carlisle seemed shocked, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Sue was quicker.

"I'd like to introduce my husband, Charlie, my daughter Leah, my son Seth—" she proceeded to point to us, one by one, "—my stepdaughter Isabella, and my adopted stepchildren, Rosalie and Jasper."

We all nodded and murmured hello.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Esme said. I looked at her warm, motherly face and instantly liked her.

"Well, you know all of our names," Carlisle smiled.

Emmett McCarty stepped forward and looked at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, right?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes but smiled. "Yes. And you are..." she paused and pretended to think. Then her expression lit up like a light bulb had gone on over her head. "Edward, right?"

Emmett frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm—"

Rose cut him off. "Emmett, I know," she laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Well then, kidding," Emmett said. "Would you like to dance?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes again at his horrible attempt at humor, but walked with him to the dance floor.

I tapped Jasper on the shoulder. "Want to dance, Jazz?" I whispered. He nodded.

"It was nice meeting you," I said the Carlisle and Esme.

"Lovely to meet you too, Isabella," Esme said. I was about to ask her to call me Bella, but Jasper pulled me onto the dance floor.

For the following two hours, I actually had fun. Dancing wasn't so bad when your partner was no better at it than you were. At ten o'clock, Jasper and I collapsed into some chairs.

"Thirsty?" he asked.

"Very."

"Alright then," he said, standing up. "I'll get us something to drink." I watched him walk over to the back of the line at the refreshment bar.

"Wow, man. Rosalie is amazing."

My head turned toward the voice and saw Emmett and Edward leaning against the wall.

"So I see. You haven't danced with anyone else all evening," Edward said. His voice made me want to melt. It was so soft, so velvety.

"And you haven't danced with anyone," Emmett shot back.

"Your dance partner is the only person in this room worth looking at," Edward replied without hesitation. I frowned.

"Well how about Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked. I stiffened in my seat. It was obvious they didn't know I was near them. "She's very pretty."

"Isabella," Edward pronounced, "is okay looking. Nothing special. In fact, very plain."

My eyes widened and a shocked gasp broke from my lips. This guy may be beautiful beyond words, but he was a jerk.

I stood up and started walking to the refreshments.

"I prefer Bella, thank you," I said as I passed Edward and an embarrassed Emmett.

***

"He did not!" Rosalie exclaimed. We were sitting on my bed, talking about the party. I had just finished telling her about the discussion between Emmett and Edward.

"He did," I assured her.

Rose went into a rant that contained many profanities. When she was finished, she said, "Bella, don't believe a word that asshole says. His opinion isn't worth it."

I nodded. Rose was right. But I was only human, after all, and what he said did hurt, no matter how much I wished and pretended it didn't.

**A/N: Tell me what you all think! **

**-Adriana**


	2. Chapter II: Independent

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter II  
Independent **

"Bella! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes sleepily and the first things I saw were the bright blue eyes of Rosalie, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, shaking me from sleep.

"What is it?" I muttered. I reluctantly sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Emmett just called me," she said, eyes sparkling. Just like that, I came to full alert.

"What did he say?" I demanded.

"Well…"

I looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't actually answer it," she admitted sheepishly.

I sighed. "And why not?"

"Because it's only been twelve hours. Doesn't that seem a little desperate of him to call and of me to pick up?"

I groaned. "Rosalie. Forget all those stupid rules and call him back. God, you're not in high school anymore."

"Fine," she huffed. "You know, you're not very nice sometimes, Bella."

"Yeah, well, someone just woke me up in a not-so-gentle way," I retorted as she left the room.

Deciding that sleep was impossible now, I peeled back the covers and headed to my closet. I put on jeans and a t-shirt which was about as fancy as I ever got and then brushed my hair. As I brushed, my thoughts drifted off to last night. In all honesty, Edward's comment was still bothering me. Of course I had always known that I was plain, but no one had actually ever confirmed it for me.

I touched the handle of a drawer I hadn't touched since freshman year and pulled it open, revealing a few makeup items. My fingers wandered to a tube of mascara and I picked it up, holding it in front of me. I bit my lip. Was Edward's opinion of me really causing this much thought? Wrong question. Should Edward's opinion of me cause this much thought? I knew the correct answer was no.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door, and I hid the black tube behind my back. Rosalie let herself in and smiled radiantly at me.

"What did he say?" I asked, repeating my question from earlier.

"All the boys are going fishing so Jessica, Lauren, and Esme invited me to dinner tomorrow night for some girl time. Great, huh?" She beamed.

"I guess so…"

Rose's face fell. "What do you mean, 'you guess'?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with you hanging out with his sisters alone. I don't like them. They'll probably interrogate you to make sure that you're good enough for their brother."

"Relax, Bella," Rose laughed. "You're forgetting that Esme will be there too. She won't let anything like that happen."

I thought over it for a minute.

"And I'll call you if I feel uncomfortable," she promised.

I smiled. "That makes me feel better."

"Good," she smiled. Then she noticed the hand behind my back. I'd forgotten about it myself actually.

"What's that, Bella?"

"Um…" I hesitated, trying to figure out a way to get out of this one.

She held out her hand. "Let me see."

I sighed. There was no resisting Rosalie. She'd get her way eventually. I brought my hand our from behind me and dropped the mascara into her hands.

Now Rose was the one who sighed. "Bella, this isn't still about last night, is it?"

She took my silence as a yes.

"Like I said before, he doesn't need the satisfaction of your hurt. Ignore it. Didn't you say that Emmett thought you were very pretty?"

"Yeah. So?"

She gave me an exasperated look. "So Edward's expectations of 'pretty' can't be achieved in reality. He'll probably search the world his whole life looking for his idea of beauty and find nothing."

"He thought you were worth looking at," I said. I hadn't been sure what was bothering me most about all this, but I had finally pinpointed it.

"'Worth looking at' isn't the same as pretty. Bella, I know you're beautiful, and you know you're beautiful. That's all that matters here. Please, please, don't think twice about what that jackass said to you. Promise me?"

I nodded.

"Good." She patted my hand.

***

The next morning, Rosalie woke with a headache and a sore throat.

"You'd better call Esme and tell her you won't be able to make it tonight," I advised her.

She gave me an incredulous look. "What makes you think I'm not going?"

"Rose," I warned. "You need to rest. You're sick. Really sick."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. I could see it in her eyes that she was completely set on going, and nothing I said could make her change her mind.

"At least go for a nap."

She pondered this for a second.

"I think I will. Make sure I'm up by 4:30."

"Alright," I agreed soothingly. "If you need anything, let me know."

She nodded and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

4:30 rolled around and Rosalie descended the stairs before I could wake her up. She was all dressed up, and looked spectacular, despite being ill. I could tell she wasn't feeling any better. If anything, she was worse.

"Call me if you feel too sick to drive and need a ride home," I told her. She nodded weakly.

"Where exactly do they live?"

"Seattle," she sniffed. "I left the address on the refrigerator."

"Okay. Remember, call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Bella." I watched her start the car and drive out of sight.

Turning away from the window, I shook my head. Rosalie was so stubborn. Almost as stubborn as I could be.

I walked into the kitchen where I found Jasper sitting on the counter, eating a bag of chips.

"Wanna play chess?" he asked.

"Maybe later. I'm going to start on supper right now," I said, taking the bag from his hands.

"I'll help," he offered.

We worked efficiently and in steady conversation. Jasper and Rosalie were definitely the two closest people in the world to me. Part of it was the face that we were almost the same age, but for the most part, it was because we had such similar personalities.

"When is Sue coming home?" Jasper asked as he ripped lettuce.

"Whenever she gets bored at the hospital."

"And Dad?"

"In a few hours, I think. He's training a new police officer."

"Fun." I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice. He was obviously imagining our father's frustration in teaching a young guy.

"Oh yes," I replied, smiling as well.

Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. Pulling it out, I glanced at the caller idea, then flipped it open.

"Rose?"

A soft voice responded. "Hello, Bella. It's Esme Cullen."

I paused. "Oh. Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Actually, Rose is very sick."

I felt my stomach drop. "What happened?"

"She took one bite of her dinner and was unable to keep it down. She's in the guest bedroom now, resting."

I swallowed and spoke in a whisper.

"Does…does she need to go to the hospital?"

Esme started to laugh. "Of course not, Isabella. Rosalie just has stomach flu. Carlisle is on his way home. He'll make sure she is well cared for until she gets better."

"She isn't coming home tonight?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh goodness, no. She's too sick to be in a car."

"Oh no," I whispered. "Poor Rose."

"Don't worry, Isabella."

"You can call me Bella," I said weakly.

"Bella, then. We'll take good care of her, and we'll phone you tomorrow with an update. Take care, sweetie."

And then she hung up the phone.

"Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"I—I hope so. She threw up. Esme says its stomach flu."

"Are you going to pick her up, or do you want me to?"

I started shaking my head before he was finished. "She wouldn't do well in a car. She'd get sick. Esme says that they'll keep her until she's feeling better."

We finished cooking in silence. Leah and Seth were quite talkative at dinner, but I was silent. I knew Rose would wish I was with her, but I thought it was probably best if I didn't invite myself over.

Finally at eight o'clock, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Jasper, I'm going to check on Rose." I pulled out my phone to let Esme know, but Jasper stopped me.

"The storm is too bad. It won't work." I looked out the window, surprised to see that I had been too caught up in my own thoughts to notice there was a thunder shower going on. Of course it almost always rained in Forks, but this was a pretty serious storm. The kind that actually made me a little nervous.

"Then I guess I'll have to surprise them." Jasper raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

I grabbed the yellow post-it off the fridge and ran out the door to my old red truck. The ride to Seattle wasn't relaxing, that's for sure. I was already worried sick about Rosalie, but now I was tense about driving in so much rain.

I had just reached Seattle when my truck clunked and stopped running. I pulled over to the side of the road and tried to restart it. I must have tried at least a hundred times before realizing that it wasn't going to restart. I swore in my head, and looked at the address.

It wasn't too far away. About a ten minute run. I'd be soaked when I arrived, but Rose would be happy. I didn't want her having to get over the flu in a stranger's house.

I shoved the post-it in my pocket and jumped out of the truck. I didn't bother locking it—who on earth would want to steal it?

Seven minutes later, I was standing in front of a house double the size of all the other houses on the street. Rosalie's red Toyota was parked on the side of the street, and in the driveway there were two other vehicles—a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo.

I sprinted up the steps and knocked on the big red door. A short woman with blond hair tied up in a bun answered the door.

"Do the Cullens live here?" I asked her.

She looked me up and down, but nodded and let me in. I followed her down a long hallway as I admired the artwork on the walls.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Bella Swan. What is yours?"

The woman seemed surprised at my question.

"Lucy Frank."

"Nice to meet you," I said, smiling.

She smiled hesitantly back, and then stopped walking. I looked forward to see a very large door, two sizes bigger than any door I had ever seen. Lucy pushed open the door, revealing an enormous room. The walls were made of glass, and the floor made of hardwood. Furniture that probably cost more than my house lined the walls.

"Miss Bella Swan," Lucy announced, curtsying.

Oh. Now I understood. Lucy was a maid. These people were so rich they had a maid. I felt like I had just gone back 100 years.

"Bella?" Esme's shocked voice came from the side of the room. Her eyes were wide, but I could see no anger or annoyance in them. Carlisle stood beside her, looking quite calm except for the curiosity swimming in his eyes. Emmett looked quite pleased and he grinned at me. Jessica and Lauren looked…well, disgusted. I was dressed in sweats and a tee-shirt, which was quite a contrast compared to their designer clothes. And then there was Edward. He looked me up and down without expression. He avoided looking at my face, which I didn't understand. Was it possible he was ashamed of what he had said about me?

"I came to see my sister. Where is she?" I asked, pretending I hadn't noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere in the room.

"Right upstairs," Carlisle said.

"Lucy, get Miss Swan a towel," Edward said, speaking for the first time. His voice was grave and commanding.

I looked down at myself, suddenly remembering that I was soaking wet. Water had dripped off my clothes onto the floor, and I was now standing in a puddle.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme with horror. "Oh, I'm so sorry! My truck broke down, so I had to run part way here."

"Not to worry," Esme said. "I understand."

Lucy started to leave the room but I reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Let me get it," I pleaded. I directed my glace at Carlisle. "Where is the bathroom?"

He frowned slightly and pursed his lips, but gave me directions.

"Lucy will get them. It's her job," Edward said again.

Now I was the one frowning. I didn't like the concept of maids. I completely understood that Esme and Carlisle where so busy that they didn't have time to do housework, but Lucy didn't need to be given orders like that. Like Edward was better than her.

"No, I would like to get it," I said stonily. "I don't need to be waited on, and Lucy doesn't need to be treated like you own her."

That left Edward reeling, and I took this as an opportunity to leave the room. I was a little worried that Esme and Carlisle would not be impressed with my attitude toward Edward, but when I returned to the room, I could see they were all highly amused. I was pretty sure that Edward didn't get people contradicting him often.

I started to bend down and mop up the water, but Esme was quicker. She took the towel from my hands and said, "Allow me."

I shook my head. "No, really, I came here uninvited and made a mess of—"

Carlisle interrupted me before I could finish. "I think Rosalie is still awake. Why don't we check?"

"Mmm…" I looked toward the staircase and then toward the floor. "Alright, just let me finish this." I soaked up the water before Esme could protest and then patted my clothes down so they would not drip further.

"Okay. I'm ready." Esme looked a little exasperated, but she was still smiling at me. I turned to follow Carlisle up the stairs, and he pointed me in the direction of the guest bedroom.

"Thank you," I said genuinely.

"Thank _you_," Carlisle replied with a glint in his eyes. I tried to ask him what he meant, but before I could speak, he was retreating down the stairs.

I pushed his comment to the back of my head for later analyzation, and entered Rose's room. She was awake and her expression lit the moment she saw me.

"Bella?" she rasped.

"Are you all right?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Why are you all wet?"

"My truck broke down. I had to do a bit a running in the rain."

Rose laughed weakly. "Thanks, Bella."

"No problem. Anything for my sister," I smiled.

"Will you stay with me until I'm better?" she asked. Her eyelids where drooping, and I knew she would fall asleep soon.

"Of course," I whispered. "Like I said, anything for you."

It wouldn't be comfortable being here with Edward, but I would stay for Rose. I had a feeling that Emmett was the guy for her. It was obvious he already cared for her—I could see it on his face whenever Rose was mentioned. And I would do whatever it took to make her happy ending—or beginning, I should say, come true.


	3. Chapter III: Vanity and Pride

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter III  
Vanity and Pride**

The Cullens' house was stocked with books. It made my time there heaven on earth.

Two days had passed since the night Rosalie became sick, and I found myself becoming close to Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett.

Esme told me that she admired how much I cared for my sister, and that she wished Emmett had a brother for me. I of course blushed and mumbled my thanks.

Carlisle treated me like I had been an invited guest, and a very honoured guest at that. I apologized many times for the state of my clothes, but he waved it off and told me that my presence made up for the trail of mud and water I had left behind me.

And then there was Emmett, who treated me just as well as Carlisle and Esme, but also was constantly worrying about Rosalie. It was obvious that he cared for her, and it made me like him all the more.

So now it was Sunday evening, and I was sitting in the living room, reading a book from Carlisle's library. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett were all outside, doing yard work before it got too dark. I had tried to offer to help, but Esme made sure I stayed inside. Which left me with my least favourite people. Edward was sitting in a chair in front of a desk, writing something. Jessica and Lauren were discussing the clothes of a certain designer.

A few minutes later, the room was silent. I glanced up from my book and saw that Jessica was staring at Edward thoughtfully.

"What are you doing, Eddy?" She asked in a voice I'm sure she meant to be flirtatious.

"Writing a letter to Alice."

"Why not call your lovely sister?"

"She finds this more fun."

"Tell Alice I want to get together soon."

"I told her that last time."

I smiled to myself. Jessica continued with her embarrassing attempt to gain Edward's attention.

"Why are you always so formal?"

He didn't answer.

"Do you always write such charming long letters?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"They are always long, but you'd have to ask Alice if she finds them 'charming'," he replied, making quotation marks in the air.

"I don't write letters, but I email sometimes. But they're always short, because they become so confusing when they're long. That's why I use the phone." She was trying to sound intelligent and honest, I could tell, but in actuality she was making herself sound more and more stupid. I started to feel a little sorry for her, and rushed to speak before she could say anything else.

"I'm sure your emails are lots of fun to read."

"Humility is often only carelessness and an indirect boast, Miss Swan," Edward said stonily, still looking at his paper. "Definitely not amusing, as many people tend to think it is."

"Then tell me, who boasts about their problems?" I demanded.

"Do you like telling others of your problems? If a person were not boasting, they would not speak of it."

Silence filled the room. An angry silence, on my part.

Then Jessica stood up and walked toward me. She seemed unaffected by Edward's put-down. I had a feeling she hadn't even understood what we were talking about.

"Why don't we stretch our legs by taking a little walk around the room?" she suggested, holding out a hand.

"Um..." I started. "I don't think--"

She ignored what I was about to say and grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the couch.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward put his pen down and look up.

"Walk with us, Edward," Jessica pleaded.

"No thank you," he declined, avoiding my gaze. "That would defeat the purpose."

"What do you think he means?" Jessica asked me.

"No idea," I said and shrugged.

"Should we ask him?"

"Definitely not," I replied. "The best way to disappoint him is to ignore him."

Jessica ignored me and said to Edward, "What do you mean?" It seemed she couldn't deny him anything.

"You obviously mean for me to admire you as you walk."

I rolled my eyes at his enormous ego.

Jessica faked a gasp. "How should we punish him for that?"

"I don't know, laugh at what he's said?" I wasn't really into this middle school conversation. Jessica's methods of flirtation really were pathetic, and Edward's very presence made me feel annoyed.

"The most accomplished men can instantly become ridiculous by someone whose main concern in life is to laugh," Edward said darkly. He had my attention again.

"Yes, I can't stand when people laugh and ridicule people who are wise and good. But I don't allow myself to be one of those people. I never let myself laugh at the wise and the good. However, I do enjoy to joke and laugh with people from time to time about things that are just plain nonsense. Two things you do not seem able to do."

"Everyone is able to talk nonsense. I just avoid those weaknesses."

"Weaknesses like vanity and pride?" I asked slyly.

"Yes, vanity is certainly a weakness, but pride is a strength," he said, puffing up his chest slightly as he said so.

I hid a smile.

***

At only 9:00 AM the following morning, Lucy announced that "Mrs. Swan and her children," had come to check on Rosalie and I. Edward, Jessica, and I were the only ones up.

Sue followed Lucy in, and Leah and Seth followed her in. I stood up and hugged them all. I was happy to see them, but I was most anxious to see Jasper.

"Why didn't Jasper come?" I asked.

"I did come," he said, stepping into the room. I threw myself into his arms, causing him to laugh. A girl's older brother always made her feel better. I had missed Jasper's presence.

"It's nice to see you two again," Sue said to Jessica and Edward.

They nodded, but Jessica stared critically at my family's clothing.

"Nice to see you too. But Sue..." Jessica paused.

"Yes?" my step-mom asked when Jessica didn't continue.

"You do know those shoes are way out of style...don't you?"

Well, that little priss.

"Are they?" Sue said vaguely. "I don't pay much attention to trends."

An uncomfortable silence fell in the room. Sue was the one to break it.

"Do you like Forks, Edward? It must be a lot different than Chicago."

"Yes, but I prefer city people."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jasper demanded. Rose had told him about what Edward said to me at the dance, and he had seethed about it for hours.

"I find people all the same in small towns."

"Is that so? Well, yeah, we are a lot more agreeable than all the stuck-up city people."

"I think what Edward means to say," I said hurriedly before things could get ugly, "is that he finds more diversity in city people because of the much larger population."

"Exactly," Edward said. He shot me a grateful glance, causing his eyes to meet mine. It was the first time he had actually looked at me since the dance, and I felt warmth spread through my body. His gaze was just so deep, so piercing.

"Hm," was all Jasper said.

"Why don't I show you to Rose's room?" I asked my family, motioning them forward. They all agreed, eager to escape the living room.

***

"Thank you so much, Esme. And I apologize again for showing up uninvited."

It was Sunday evening, and Rose was feeling well enough to go home. She was back to her normal personality, and I was grateful for it.

"Not at all, Bella. I'm glad we got to know you. I can call you a friend now." I smiled, feeling quite touched that she considered me to be a friend. She was definitely someone I could consider to be a friend.

"Me too." I turned to walk out the door, but then stopped.

"Oh, Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"You have a daughter...Alice? Why isn't she here?"

"She just opened a clothing store in Chicago and she needed--and wanted--to be there for the first month it was open."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow. That's a pretty big accomplishment. How old is she?"

"She just turned 23, so I suppose she's the same age as you, am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm 23 as well. Is Edward older than her?"

"Yes, by two years."

"He seems a lot older than that." I hadn't realized I had spoken aloud until Esme had started laughing.

"Oh, Esme! I'm so sorry, I--"

"Don't fret about it, dear," she said, still laughing, with a wave of her hand. "He's always been like that. I understand what you mean."

I smiled apologetically, but giggled a little bit, too. We hugged quickly and then I left the house, calling out to Rose (who was still saying her goodbyes to Emmett) that I would be waiting for her in the car.

I closed the front door and skipped down the steps, feeling quite happy. I had made new friends, and Rosalie had a cute and caring guy. It wasn't until I was a few feet away from Rosalie's Toyota that I noticed Edward standing next to the driver's side. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I assume you are going to be the one driving?" he asked. I nodded.

He opened the door for me in such a simple gesture, and I walked forward to meet him. I thanked him politely, but then made the mistake up looking up into his eyes. I tripped over my own feet and began to fall to the ground.

Edward's hands shot out and caught me and I felt as thought electricity had begun to course through my veins. I stiffened and so did he, which made me think he had felt it too.

"Thanks," I mumbled again as I swiftly sat down in the car and shut the door myself.

Rosalie came out soon after, and I started to drive as soon as she was in the car. My skin tingled where he had touched me the whole ride home.


	4. Chapter IV: Mouse Boy

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter IV**

**Mouse Boy**

"Mike Newton just called," Charlie announced one night at supper.

"Who's he?" Seth asked. Before anyone could reply, I answered him.

"Dad's cousin." I couldn't really remember much about him, as I hadn't seen him since my mom's funeral. "I think he's around my age."

"He's 25 now," Charlie said, claiming the conversation as his own again. "And he's coming to 'visit' us." He made quotation marks in the air as he spoke.

"What do you mean by that?" Sue asked. Charlie and I were the only ones who had met him, and we had never once mentioned him.

"I mean that his father actually owned this house and now it belongs to him. So he could easily decide to kick us out."

Sue gasped. "But why would he want to do that?"

"Chances are he won't," Charlie said, quick to reassure her. "But his father was a pretty crude man, and for all we know, he could have grown up to be just like him."

Suddenly Rosalie started laughing. "Yeah right," she snickered. "The boy who can talk to mice grows up to be an asshole."

"You've met him?" Charlie asked incredulously. In any other circumstances, I was sure he would have scolded her for her language.

"I saw his family in Seattle when I was fifteen," she said, shrugging. "His mom came up to me and said she recognized me from a picture Mom had sent. Then she introduced her fat alcoholic husband and her son, 'little Mikey', who had his ear up against the wall of a building. When she asked him what he was doing, he said the mice were telling him secrets." She burst out into laughter then. I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. Even Jasper chuckled under his breath.

"This boy was sixteen at the time?" Sue asked.

"Yeah. What a loser, hey?" she asked and burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well, I don't think we have anything to be afraid of, then," she concluded. "Is his mother coming, too?"

Charlie shook his head. "My aunt passed away a few years ago from lung cancer, and his dad passed away right after remarrying. They were bother heavy smokers."

"So he only has a step-mother?" I asked.

"Yes. And from what I hear, she is very wealthy. So combine that with all the money Mike's dad made, she's probably now close to as rich as the Cullens."

"Wow," I said.

Charlie chuckled. "Wow just about sums it up."

"When will he be here?" Sue asked.

"In about half an hour."

Wonderful.

***

"How are you handling your parents' deaths?" Sue asked. "You could talk to any one of our children about it. They've all experienced it."

Mike had now been here for about five hours, and I was already wishing he would leave. This man was strange. Very strange. For one, he came into the house holding a little cage with a mouse in it, saying he found it on the side of the road and thought he would release it in the trees by our house. He could talk of nothing but his step-mother, whose name was Victoria, and his attitude toward life was something I had never seen before. I suppose he was intriguing in a way, but more than anything, he was insanely annoying. He looked like any other generic 25 year old man with blond hair and blue eyes, but as soon as he had started to speak, I began to wonder if he had been in an accident that killed a few too many brain cells.

Mike shrugged. "I miss my mom, but I'm kind of glad my Dad is gone. He wanted me to engage in outdoor activities all the time. I would much rather sit inside all day, if I could help it."

"What kind of activities to you enjoy, Mike?" Sue asked. I could see she was trying her hardest to fall into easy conversation and erase the tension in the air, but I doubted that would happen any time soon.

"I like animals. I feel like I can connect with them," he said simply.

Rose and I exchanged a look and I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"Some people have a gift with animals. You must be very special." Sue smiled.

"No, I meant I can relate to their problems. A mouse once told me he felt trapped. I told him I felt trapped, too."

Without warning, Jasper started laughing. Sue shot him a look and he coughed to hide it. No one but Mike was fooled though.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Nice pleated pants," Rosalie said to Mike.

His face glowed. "They are, aren't they? Victoria bought them for me."

Rose obviously hadn't meant that as a compliment, but she went with it.

"Do you have a crush on your step-mom or something?" she demanded. I had to admit, I was starting to wonder the same thing.

"Rose!" Sue hissed. Mike, however, was unfazed.

"No, but I do have a certain obsession with a feisty hot blond." He winked at her, and Rosalie visibly paled.

Jasper laughed again, and I had to cover my mouth with my hand in order to muffle my own laughter.

After shooting narrow-eyed glances at both Jasper and I, Rosalie recovered.

She turned to me and said sweetly, "Bella, do you think Emmett's home?"

"How should I—" I started to ask, but was cut off as Rosalie swatted my arm.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, there was a fly," she said through clenched teeth. I looked at her questioningly, and then understood what she wanted.

"Now, Bella," she said pointedly. "Do you think he's home?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I muttered. She gave me an encouraging nod. "Yeah. He called earlier and asked if you would join him this Saturday for a romantic candle lit dinner at seven."

We both glanced at Mike, who didn't seem to understand yet that Rosalie was taken.

"Keep going," Rosalie mouthed to me.

"Oh, and he said, er…" I thought for a second. "He hinted that he wanted you to spend the night with him." Rosalie got a wicked gleam in her eyes, and nodded ever so slightly in approval.

"Whatever for?" she asked innocently.

"I think he wants a repeat of the last night you spent with him."

"I'm so sorry, dear Bella, but I can't quite remember that night. Could you give me more details?" I narrowed my eyes at her. She was having fun now.

"You know, the night spent in his bed when you two had s—"

"Enough," said Sue as Jasper snickered some more. I looked toward Mike. He seemed to understand now, as he looked quite disappointed.

"Let me show you too your bedroom, Mike," Sue said and stood. Mike followed her to the stairs but paused when she started to walk up them. He was staring at the mouse in the cage.

"Are you coming?" Sue called down to him from the top of the stairs.

Jasper, Rosalie, and I all giggled.

"Get your minds out of the gutter," Sue yelled at us. Mike didn't seem to understand the joke, which made it even funnier.

"I'll be right up. I'm just going to let this mouse outside."

"Yes, go ahead, _release _it," Rose said. Jasper and I continued to laugh, and Mike frowned.

"It's not an 'it'. It's a 'he'." All three of us laughed even harder, and Mike left the house as he shook his head.

***

"Rosalie, Jasper, and I are going to Port Angeles for the afternoon, and we probably won't be back until eight or nine," I told Sue after lunch.

"Can I come?" Mike asked.

We all stared at him blankly.

"I thought you hated leaving the house," I said.

"Well I want to go out today. Can I come?" he asked again.

How was I supposed to say no? "Okay, Mike," I muttered. Rosalie and Jasper sent me looks as if to say, "How could you?" I shrugged sheepishly.

Jasper stalked out of the house to the car and Mike followed eagerly.

"Why did you say yes, Bella?" Rosalie demanded.

"How could I say no?"

"Like that," she muttered. "Exactly like that."

I sighed and shook my head as we walked to the car. The drive to Port Angeles was pretty torturous, as Mike was in a very talkative and informative mood.

"Did you know that if your head was cut off, your brain would work for fifteen seconds?"

"No," I murmured.

"Did you know the Romans made toothpaste out of mouse brains?"

"No," we all sighed.

"Did you know that each day you produce a cup full of snot, and you swallow most of it?"

"No," we groaned.

"Did you know that if you eat takeaways regularly, you swallow about 12 pubic hairs ever year?"

"Alrighty then!" Rosalie said loudly. She then chatted at full speed for the rest of the trip, disabling Mike from uttering another word. Thankfully Jasper was the one driving, so we got to Port Angeles in almost half the time it would usually take us.

Mike tagged along and stopped at every store window to stare at the products in wonderment. An hour went by like this, and Jasper pulled me aside while Rosalie tried to pry Mike's hand off the handle of a lingerie shop.

"Maybe we should go home. I'm getting seriously fed up."

I nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

I turned around to get Rosalie and smashed right into someone, who, unlucky for me, was holding a bottle of water. It sloshed all over my white blouse, making me soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, I—" the man started to say. At the same moment a booming voice called out.

"Rosy!" Emmett was jogging down the sidewalk toward us, his arms outstretched.

"Emmett!" she squealed. He hugged her and laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He grinned. "Eddie-boy and I were just doing some tourism." I looked behind him to see Edward. My heart stuttered, even though I wished it wouldn't. He was wearing jeans and he looked absolutely godly in them. I wanted to stick my hands in the pockets.

My heart stuttered again. Where had that bold thought come from?

"Nice bra, Bella," Emmett said slyly. "Lovely choice of color." Edward cracked a smile and his eyes flickered down to my chest and back up.

I looked down at myself and blushed. The water had caused my shirt to become see through, and it clung to my skin. I frantically crossed my arms over my chest, and Emmett's booming laughter filled my ears. Jasper was quick to hand me his sweater, and I slipped it on without hesitation.

"I apologize for that," the man said again, and this time I looked at him. As did everyone else.

He was pretty good looking, actually. Better than Mike, but no where near as good as Edward. He had light brown hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a little bit of scruff. Normally I would find this very unattractive, but it suited him well.

"It's no problem," I assured him, but his attention was elsewhere now. His eyes were locked on Edward, who glared at him so intensely I was afraid they would start punching the shit out of each other.

After what seemed like forever, Edward turned on his heels and stalked away from us.

"I guess we're going now," Emmett said cheerfully. "See you guys later. We're having a party on Friday, and it would be cool if you all could come."

"For sure," Rose said.

He grinned at her. "Hope to see you there." Then he turned and jogged to where Edward was standing, already all the way down the street.

"I think I know you from somewhere," the man said, his attention back to me.

"Um…" I said, uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "I don't think so…"

His eyes lit up. "Hey, I know. Your dad has a picture of you in his office."

"You're the guy my dad was training," I said, realization dawning on me.

"Yeah." He held out his hand. "I'm James."

"Hey," I said as I shook it. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you," he smiled. "And you are…" he trailed off, looking at Rose and Jasper.

"I'm Rosalie Swan, and this is our brother Jasper," Rose said.

"Nice to meet you both," he said again.

"You too, James…what's your last name?" she asked.

"James."

"No, your last name."

He sighed. "James. My name is James Roland James."

"Wow, that must suck," Rose mused, somewhat oblivious to his embarrassment.

She looked over his shoulder and groaned. "Mike snuck into the store. I'm going to go get him, and then we'll leave." She shook her head warily as she opened the door to the lingerie shop.

"Well, it was nice to meet you," I said to James.

"Yeah, we'll probably meet again, since I work with your dad."

I smiled. "Yeah. Good luck with that."

He laughed and waved goodbye as Rosalie emerged from the store, dragging Mike.

"Come on," she said as she threw the car keys to Jasper and grabbed my hand. "Let's get home."


	5. Chapter V: The Truth

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor Pride and Prejudice belong to moi.**

Chapter V: The Truth

I trudged down the stairs sleepily and plopped down onto the couch beside Jasper who was watching television. His hair stuck up in several directions, his mouth hung open slightly and he wore nothing but a pair of boxers. I had yet to look in a mirror, but I was sure I didn't look much better. Charlie and Sue were really the only 'early risers' in this family. Not even Rosalie looked like her usual spectacular self at this hour.

Sue's head poked into the room. "Charlie forgot his lunch. Would one of you mind running it over to him? I would do it myself, but I'm expecting an important call."

I looked over at Jasper. He stared at the television like a zombie. With a noise that sounded like a mix between a sigh and I groan, I heaved myself up off the couch and grabbed the brown paper bag from the hands of my step-mother and trudged back up the stairs to make myself presentable.

An hour later, I was on my way. I elected to walk to the station since it was actually sunny and warm outside for once. Within fifteen minutes, I was there.

"Hey Mark," I said with a nod to one of my dad's coworkers and good friends.

"Hiya Bella. What are ya doing here today?" I held up the bag. "Ah, the chief forgot his lunch, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, you better go give it to him. Have a good day!"

"You too!" I called as I disappeared down the hallway.

When I reached the closed door to my dad's office, I pushed open the door and let myself right in. James stood there with him, looking very engrossed in whatever my dad was telling him. Both men looked up at me with blank faces.

"Oh, sorry…" I mumbled, my face heating up.

"Not a problem, Bells," Charlie said cheerfully. "Is something wrong?"

"You forgot to get your lunch from Sue…" I trailed off, setting it down on his desk. James began to snicker and Charlie shot him a half angry slash amused look.

"Haha, laugh it up, buddy. Keep on laughing tomorrow morning when you're making your lunch and my wife's making mine _for _me."

"So, I guess I'll be going, then," I said with a slight wave. Just as I began turning toward the door, James spoke.

"Hey, wait up a minute. Chief, can I have a half hour break?"

He shrugged and nodded but there was a look of warning in his eyes. "Sure, go ahead."

James smiled and walked out of the room, gesturing for me to follow. I said goodbye to my dad quickly and then James's hand was wrapped around mine, pulling me outside to the courtyard.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he pulled me further out to the forest.

He just shrugged and replied, "Hanging."

I nodded once. There was an awkward pause for a minute until James asked me a few questions about myself. From there, the conversation started rolling. We talked for about fifteen minutes straight and I found myself actually having a good time.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

I pursed my lips. "Tonight I'm going to go to Emmett McCarty's party, and I believe that Sue invited the Cullens over for dinner on Saturday."

James's face took on a troubled expression. "Right. Esme and Carlisle requested that some of the police go too to keep an eye on the party. You're dad is thinking of sending me." It was quiet for a minute. "So you'll be with Edward Cullen?"

"Sort of. I probably won't talk to him all that much."

The troubled expression deepened. "Try to avoid him."

My curiosity got the better of me. "Care to explain what happened between you two in Port Angeles?"

He thought for a moment. "We don't exactly get along."

"I can see that. Why not?" He frowned and I apologized quickly. "Sorry, you don't have to explain. I'm being really nosy and I—"

"Forget about it. I'll tell you. It's not a secret or anything." He took a deep breath and launched into his story. "Edward and I were childhood friends. His grandfather lived with him and I was at his house almost everyday. Senior Ed Cullen was very, very rich. Everyone in the family always searched for his approval on everything. He liked spending time with Edward and me, but he liked me better than his grandson, and Edward got jealous. When Senior Ed passed away a while ago, everything went to Edward. In his will he specified that he wanted five-hundred thousand to go to me, but Edward refused to give me any of it. I wanted the money to go to school to become a doctor, but the dream went down the drain. So now I'm training to become a police man."

I gaped openly at him for several seconds after he finished. "That is utterly…" I struggled to find the right word. "Terrible, cruel, selfish, awful, disgusting and a million other things!" I exclaimed. James looked at me sadly and shrugged helplessly.

"It is what it is."

"JAMES!" Mark called from the building. "It's been forty-five fucking minutes! Get your ass in here now!"

With one last wave, James was gone, leaving me to stew in my own anger.

~

~  
!

"This would look absolutely amazing on you, Bella!" Rose exclaimed. I barely heard her. She had convinced me to use some of my savings to buy a new outfit for the party in a few hours. I hated spending money on things that weren't necessary, but this time I had caved.

"Huh-LO!" Rosalie yelled, waving her hands in front of my face. I finally focused on her. "What the hell is wrong with you today? You're totally out of it."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. You can't lie to me. You suck at it."

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" I said irritably. My talk with James was not something I felt like sharing at this moment. She sighed.

"Fine. If you won't tell me, then snap out of this weird funk that you're in and at least pretend that you're having fun. I mean, honestly? When was the last time you bought new clothes? Three years ago?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe."

"You can't save forever."

"I'm not going to," I protested. "I just want to finish school and get a job this summer, hopefully out of town, and save up enough money that I don't have to feel guilty or worried about spending some of it on luxuries."

She heaved another sigh and pointed to the shirt she had tried to show me earlier. "Wanna try this on?"

I touched the material and looked at it critically, pretending as if I wasn't that interested in it, but my small smile gave me away.

"Kay, awesome, go," she said commandingly as she grabbed the shirt and threw it at me. "And hurry up!" she yelled.

By six-thirty Rose and I had each bought a new outfit. We got dressed and after a long argument, I conceded into letting her 'work magic' on my face and hair. I didn't have much hope as she worked and was extremely bored the entire time. After a half hour, Rosalie whipped out a mirror and held it in front of my face. I gasped.

Who _was _that woman? I had always felt as though I looked like I was stuck in high school, but now I felt like a sexy, full grown woman. And it scared the living shit out of me.

"What did you do to me?" I shrieked.

"Are you saying you hate it?" Rosalie demanded.

"Yes! No! I don't know!"

"You'll get used to it," she said offhandedly. "Get your bag and let's go."

Jasper was already in the driver's seat of the car and he honked the horn just as we opened the front door.

"Rosalie! Bella! Wait!" Sue called, running down the hall with Mike. Rosalie muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'oh fuck'. "Take Mike with you, okay?"

I was about to protest but when I saw her face I knew I had no choice but to bring him along. With a sigh, I nodded. Rosalie stomped to the car and shot me a look that clearly said, "I babysat him in Port Angeles. You're the unlucky fucker this time." Again, I nodded sullenly and climbed into the vehicle after Mike.

An hour later, we pulled up to the house. Cars were everywhere and music blared. I had never really been to one of these kinds of parties before. As a teenager, I had been shy and was never invited to any of them. And as an adult, all the parties I went to were calm and somewhat sophisticated. So this was a new experience for me.

"See what you were missing out on now?" Rose asked, noticing my excited stare. I laughed and nodded. I was about to ask Jasper to help me watch Mike, but he was already inside, lost in the crowd.

"Traitor," I muttered under my breath.

"Rosie!" Emmett's booming voice called out as we ascended the stairs to the porch. She gave him a huge hug and he spun her around. When he set her down, he wrapped me up in another bone-crunching hug and I nearly suffocated.

"Great to see you, too, Bella!"

I laughed weakly and smiled. He grasped Rosalie's hand and they took off inside together.

"I need to go find someone, Mike, so why don't you go get some punch and finish reading that book?" I said, pointing to the novel in his hand.

"Only if you promise to dance with me three times tonight."

I hesitated. "Fine."

He beamed at me and skipped off into the crowd. I walked through room after room, searching for James. There weren't many people I knew at this party, and if I couldn't find him I would have to hang out with Jasper. Sadly, from what I could tell, he was not here.

"Looking for someone?" a velvety voice whispered in my ear. I spun around and met the eyes of none other than the man I wanted to avoid.

"James."

Edward's face hardened. "He isn't here."

"So I see." With a sigh, I leaned against the wall. To my great surprise, Edward did the same.

"You look…different tonight," he commented after several minutes of silence.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," I muttered angrily. Of course he decided to talk to me now that Rose had made me pretty.

"I meant a good different," he said hurriedly as if this was what I wanted to hear.

"Are you trying to defend yourself with that comment? Because it has only made me angrier."

Several seconds passed. "I don't understand."

"Obviously."

"You are a very curious girl, Isabella Swan." Something in his voice made me feel as though he was talking to me like I was a child and he was the grown-up.

I rolled my eyes. "Girl?"

"Did I offend you?" he asked, surprised with my tone.

"No, not really."

"Then what is it?" Boy, was he in a talkative mood tonight. I wondered how much alcohol he had drank to get to this point.

"You act and talk like you're seventy-five years old as opposed to twenty-five."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not exactly." I thought for a second. "Actually, yes there is something wrong. I have never in my life met a man you're age who walks around like he knows everything about the world and as if he's above everyone else. Which causes me to wonder why it is that you are this way. I know for a fact it wasn't the way you were raised, since Esme and Carlisle are extremely modest people and act like they're younger than they actually are. I also has nothing to do with your money, since I know a guy about your age who is like a naïve little boy and has about the same amount of cash as you."

He stared at me with wide eyes as I rambled on and on. I stared back at him with a pensive look for almost a minute. Then I had a revelation. I wouldn't have been surprised if a light bulb literally appeared above my head.

"It's because you like to have control, isn't it? You don't have relationships with anyone because you don't like giving people power over you!"

For a brief moment, disbelief and fear colored his eyes. Then they were gone, replaced with a hard gaze and an angry frown.

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Yes I do, and stop with the questions!"

"You're wrong."

"No," I said carefully. "I'm right. You pretend to be caught up in work and you pretend that you don't care about the things that you have missed and are going to miss by skipping over this period in your life. But you actually do care. You put on a really good face, but there are times when you almost slip up." I took a step closer to him and lowered my voice. "And there are times that you want to."

He stared at me for a long time, our faces just inches apart. Finally he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they were lighter than before.

"Dance with me."

_Wait, what?_

"Sorry?" I asked, sure I heard him wrong.

"I said dance with me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "Why not?

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Maybe another time."

"No. Now."

I glanced around the room, biting my lip.

"Fine. I will dance with you later, before I leave tonight."

"Dance with me now?"

"I said later."

"Why now now?"

"Because I said later."

"Now?"

"Later."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

I sighed in an angry huff. "I'm not backing down with this one! I. Will. Dance. With. You. Later."

"Fine."

With another sigh, I turned around and was very surprised to see Jasper standing there.

"Until later, Ms. Swan," Edward said as he passed us. When he was gone, Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really just agree to dance with Edward Cullen?"

"Only once," I said defensively. "And I don't want to dance with Mike for the whole night so dancing with Edward will be a step up."

Jasper stared at me uncertainly for a moment before pulling me away to a small nook in a dark hallway. He pointed to a closet at the end of the hall.

"What?" I asked, unsure what this was all about.

"Rosalie and Emmett are in there."

"Doing what?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I sure as hell don't want to know," he said with a nauseous look on his face. I giggled and shook my head, happy for Rose and amused by Jasper's reaction.

Mike and I danced three times like I promised him and when he asked for another, Edward cut in, thankfully. As he wrapped one hand around my own and one around my waist, that stupid electrical current zipped through my body again. I would have to hang onto James's words from this morning and remember that Edward Cullen was not a nice man, no matter how sexy and beautiful he looked. And maybe after a couple of shots, I could question him about him and James's relationship and find out more about what happened.


End file.
